1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for terminating a flat flexible circuit member with a pin conductor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Due to their low cost, flat flexible circuit members wherein a pattern of conducting regions are defined by coating or the like on a flexible plastic film have gained widespread acceptance. While the flat flexible circuit members have many advantages, some difficulty is experienced in terminating such members because of their flexibility.
In the past flat, flexible circuit members have been terminated in one of two ways. In one method, known as the insulation displacement method, the circuit member is pierced with a sharp portion of a terminal and the terminal is then either crimped or clinched against the circuit member. In the other method, prepunched holes are formed in the circuit member and a pin conductor or the like is then inserted through the holes. The insulation displacement method is less than optimal since the displacement of the insulation may be incomplete, interferring with the electrical connection between the conducting region on the circuit member and the terminal itself. In addition, the flexibility of the circuit member makes it difficult to crimp or clinch the sharp portion of the terminal to the circuit member. The method involving prepunching of holes in the circuit member is disadvantageous since a requirement of prepunched holes adds additional cost to the production of the circuit member.